


out of this world

by lenalipbite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Game Night, Lena's ass is out of this world, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, Truth or Dare, and Kara agrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalipbite/pseuds/lenalipbite
Summary: It's game night and the gang plays truth or dare.orLena shows up to game night wearing jeans, but she doesn't know that those jeans have the NASA logo on the butt pockets. Alex and Maggie see this and dare Kara to tell Lena her ass is out of this world.





	out of this world

Lena sighed as she looked at the amount of paperwork in her arms that she still had left to do. She’d been working on these contracts since she arrived at her office, but she barely even made a dent. Ever since she bought CatCo, Lena had double the amount of work to do. 

 

The workload wasn’t all bad, though. It gave her something to do until her lunch with Kara. That is,  _ if _ Kara actually shows up. It’s been hours since she left to go “interview” Supergirl so naturally Lena started to think that Kara got preoccupied with her heroics and forgot about lunch. 

 

Lena had known about Kara’s ‘secret’ job for quite a while now. Her disguise was simply a pair of glasses and a ponytail. And sometimes, Kara didn’t even wear her hair up. When Lena first noticed the resemblance between the caped hero and the reporter, she didn’t understand how everyone who has ever seen Kara didn’t know, too. But slowly, Lena began to realize how genius Kara’s disguise actually was. 

 

Kara doesn’t have a very obviously big personality as Kara Danvers. Only the people who actually pay attention to Kara Danvers would notice the similarities between her and Supergirl. 

 

And Lena Luthor paid attention to Kara Danvers. A lot.

 

Lena knew she shouldn’t worry because Kara is perfectly capable of handling herself, but she can’t help biting her already short nails. As if on cue, the elevator dinged and Kara rushed out with her shirt wrinkled and slightly unbuttoned. 

 

“Ka-,” Lena started to say, but Kara didn’t hear her.

 

“Lena, I am  _ so _ sorry. Supergirl had a lot to say about the recent fire and I thought I had enough time but it turns ou-”

 

“Kara,” Lena tried saying a little louder. “It’s alright. I know what you do is important and it’s time-consuming.”

 

Kara looked down and sighed. “You’re important, too, Lena. My work shouldn’t be an excuse to keep me from having a life. I figured you’d be too hungry to go out and wait for food in a restaurant so I actually brought us some take-out.”

 

“That’s fine with me. Besides, this just makes it easier for me to get back to work once we’re done,” Lena smiled. 

 

They walked out to the balcony to eat. Kara pulled out the cartons of fried rice and potstickers. Lena reached for the fried rice, but Kara swatted her hand away. After realizing what she had done, Kara looked up to a confused yet slightly amused Lena. With a small smile and a blush to support it, Kara explained, “I actually brought a salad for you. The type with kale and other types of edible grass.”

 

“It’s not grass. They’re organic greens.” No matter how many times Lena insisted it’s actual food, Kara wouldn’t listen. 

 

“They’re green, come from the ground, and are organic. Lena, it’s grass.” If it wasn’t for the huge grin on Kara’s face as they argued, Lena would’ve thought Kara actually believed spinach and kale were grass. “Anyways, how come you already have so much work? You literally just got here.”

 

“These,” Lena said as she patted the stack of papers, “are contracts. Buying CatCo doesn’t just make me the owner of this company. It connects me to all of CatCo’s affiliations, and these documents just make it official.”

 

Kara nodded in understanding. “Where do you work? I thought you didn’t have a desk,”

 

Lena let out a small laugh. “Well, since you were out, I kind of just used your desk. You don’t mind, though, right?”

 

“Not a bit,” Kara gave Lena a reassuring smile. “I wanted to ask you something. Tonight I’m hosting an game night at my place. Since Mike left, we’re short a member. I’d really like it if you came in his place.”

 

Lena was silent for a moment. If this was anyone else, Lena would decline. But this wasn't anyone else. It was Kara. And she was looking at Lena with the most hopeful look she had ever seen. “Yes. I’ll be there.”

 

“Great! You can come anytime but everyone usually shows up around six.” Kara looked at Lena like she just gave her an extra large chocolate bar. 

 

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Lena was about to ask what the dress code for the evening would be when they heard someone screaming for a ponytail. 

 

Kara turned beet red. “That would be my cue to leave.” She wrapped her arms around Lena. Maybe Lena was imagining it, but this hug seemed to last a lifetime longer than their other hugs. 

“See you tonight, Lena.” Lena waved as she watched Kara’s retreating form. 

 

\---

 

Lena left extra early from work that evening. She wanted to make sure that she did everything right. Truth is, Lena had never been to any game nights before. Well, she  _ has _ been to some before but it was with one girl, and they didn’t spend much time playing any games. This is Lena’s first actual hang with more than one friend (probably because this is the first time she’s ever had more than one friend). 

 

There were several outfits scattered across Lena’s bed. Lena had no clue what to wear, but after sending pictures to Sam and receiving some feedback and a ‘just fucking pick one Lena’, she decided on a pair of whitewashed jeans and a green and black flannel shirt. 

 

The time came for Lena to leave and she called her driver to tell him she’d be down in a few minutes. She grabbed her purse and went into her elevator to the garage. 

 

A few minutes into the ride, Lena asked the driver to pull over. “I’ll be quick, Cedric. Keep the car running.”

 

Lena cursed silently to herself as she walked into the store. She should’ve thought about what to bring earlier, but she was so focused on trying to find the perfect outfit that it completely slipped her mind. 

 

People were starting to give Lena strange looks as she was walking. It still felt strange to her whenever people stared at her. Her brother was always the one in the center of attention. Not many people used to pay attention to her, Lena Luthor. And if they did, it was only because she was Lex Luthor’s younger sister. 

 

Lena just brushed off those looks and continue shopping. They were probably just shocked and confused as to why a multi-billionaire with two companies would shop inside a local Target. 

 

After strolling through the same three aisles four times, Lena decided on a wine bottle and a pack of peanut m&m’s especially for Kara.

 

\---

 

For the first time in her life, Lena wasn’t the first one to show up to an event. Alex and Maggie were already sitting on the couch when Kara opened the door. 

 

Kara pulled her into a hug. “Lena, I’m so glad you made it.” 

 

They’ve been hugging a lot recently. In fact, if they weren’t talking, they were touching. Whether Kara has her arm around Lena or their legs were touching when they are sat next to one another, there was always some form of physical contact. 

 

“I brought some stuff for the evening,” Lena said shyly. Now that she thought about it, she was starting to doubt her offerings for this event. She  _ really _ wanted to do this whole ‘game night’ thing right. “I wasn’t sure what to bring so I just stuck with the usual wine.”

 

Kara took the beverage from Lena’s hand. She looked up at Lena slowly and smirked, “Target?”

 

“I kind of bought it last minute. I can take it back if you want me to. There’s a lot more better wine that I can bring,” a flustered Lena replied. Lena Luthor isn’t known for rambling or losing her cool, but she can’t help behaving this way with Kara. It’s like all her walls fall down, whether or not she wants them to, and all that’s left is the nervous little girl that Lionel Luthor took in over 20 years ago. 

 

Kara laughed. “Lena, it’s fine. If you really want to bring something better, you can do it next time.”

 

Lena smiled at that thought. She’d like to make this a recurrent event. 

 

With Kara’s arm around Lena’s waist, they both went to go sit down at the couch. There was a knock at the door just as they were about to take a seat. Kara left to go greet whoever just arrived. 

 

A silence fell over the two officers and the CEO. As Lena was getting up to get something or to do something to break the awkward tension, Alex said, “I’m going to get another beer.”

 

“I was just about to get one for myself, actually. I’ll get one for you too.” Without even waiting for a response, Lena quickly paced towards the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of beers and tried to open them. After failing a few times, she started looking for a bottle opener. “Kara, do you have any bottle openers?” 

 

Kara walked up to Lena, took the bottles from her hands, and popped the caps off with ease. When she noticed Lena gawking, she sheepishly replied, “I’ve never needed one before.” 

 

Lena grabbed the beers and walked back to Alex and Maggie. Alex looked at her strangely, “So Lena, that’s quite an interesting outfit.” Maggie elbowed Alex in the side. 

 

Lena looked down at her outfit. She trusted Sam’s input but now she was starting to wonder how much her single mother friend actually went out. “Um, thank you?”

 

“Great, everyone’s here,” Kara said as she walked to the couch with James and Winn. “Since Lena’s new to game night, I was thinking she should suggest the first game.”

 

“I highly recommend against that. The only game I know of is truth or dare.” Lena looked down. 

 

Kara walked over to Lena and sat next to her. “Then we’re playing truth or dare. Lena, you can go first. Truth or dare?” 

 

Lena looked around. Everyone was staring at her. “Truth,” Lena said with certainty. Truth was always the safer option. But as she looked at Kara’s and Winn’s growing smiles, she was starting to regret her choice.

 

“What’s your favorite meme?” Kara asked with a giant smile. Alex rolled her eyes and groaned, Maggie and James chuckled, and Winn had a grin to match Kara’s. 

 

Lena didn’t know what to say. She never really got into the internet meme culture along with the other people her age. While her peers were making vines in class, she was studying in the library so she could graduate from university earlier than everyone else. “What’s a meme?”

 

Alex choked on her beer and Maggie pat her back. Kara’s eyes got comically large and someone, either James or Winn, gasped. “What do you mean by that? You don’t know what a meme is?” Winn squeaked out in an impossibly high pitched voice. 

 

“The Luthor household was pretty strict. Lillian allowed little to no nonsense and Lex and I were almost always studying,” Lena said with a nostalgic look on her face. No one said anything to that. James was looking at her like she just said something horribly sad. Maybe it was, but she didn’t want anyone’s pity. She raised one eyebrow at him as if she was challenging him. James cleared his throat and looked away. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw Winn shake his head. “Well, this is a complete nonsense household. I’m going to show you all the best memes and vines to ever exist. I’ll even show you some science ones, too!” Lena really didn’t think it was that important, but Winn looked (and sounded) really determined. Lena nodded her head and he all but dragged her into the kitchen to where the laptop was.

 

\---

 

The rest of them stayed at the couch and continued to play the game. Alex decided to go and she dared James to put ice in his pants and James dared Maggie to chug 2 bottles of beer in 30 seconds. She won and she showed it by burping very loudly. Kara laughed.

 

“Ew, Maggie!” Alex exclaimed. Kara laughed even harder. “Okay, Kara it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”   
  


Maggie grinned and leaned over to whisper to Alex. Kara wanted use her super hearing, but if it was anything like the last time, she wanted nothing to do with it. That was the day Kara realized handcuffs could be used in more than one way. 

 

“I dare you to go up to Lena and ask her ‘Are you an alien? Because that ass is out of this world’,” Alex smirked. 

 

Kara almost spit out her wine. “What? Absolutely not,” Kara whisper-yelled. 

 

“A dare is a dare.”

 

“Can I at least say something else? That line is so cheesy and I find it offensive,” Kara pouted. 

 

“Nope. This is the perfect line. Look at her ass. You’ll understand what I mean,” Alex gestured to where Lena was standing. 

 

“Fine,” Kara relented. She looked towards Lena. And that’s when she saw it. On the back pockets of Lena’s jeans, there were two NASA symbols. Kara turned to glare at Alex and Maggie who were laughing.

 

“Hey,” Kara walked towards Lena and Winn. Lena looked over to her and smiled. Winn paused the vine compilation they were currently watching. 

 

“Hey Kara,” Winn said. “Do you want to watch vines with us?”

 

Kara shook her head. “Actually, I came here to keep Lena from losing any more brain cells. This city depends on her intelligence, you know.” Winn pouted and Lena laughed. After closing the laptop, Winn grabbed another beer and left to go sit on the couch where Maggie and Alex were eagerly waiting for Kara to say the line.

 

Lena looked at her and smiled, “My hero.” Kara flushed. “Don’t tell him this but I actually enjoyed the vines. They were pretty funny.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me. I’m glad you’re having fun. You deserve it, especially after helping Supergirl save the world for the second time,” Kara said.

 

“I did what anyone else would’ve done,” Lena said while looking down. It was now her turn to blush. 

 

Kara shook her head. “You did what someone good would’ve done. I hope you see that. I- I hope you see yourself the way I see you,” Kara said, the dare now completely out of her mind. Lena was now standing very close to Kara. She doesn’t remember Lena moving closer, or maybe she moved towards Lena. She doesn’t know. Ever since they first met last year, Kara has been pulled towards Lena.

 

“And how do you see me?” Lena’s chest was just barely grazing Kara’s. Kara leaned closer to Lena. She finally closed the distance between them. Kara’s hands found Lena’s waist and she somehow pulled her even closer. Lena put her arms around Kara’s head and tried to kiss her even deeper when a sound startled them apart from one another. 

 

Flushed, Kara and Lena looked back to see Winn trying to turn down the TV’s volume while fending off the random objects Alex and Maggie were throwing at him for ruining the moment. Lena looked back to Kara, who suddenly looked very nervous and wouldn’t look back at her. She was about to head back to where everyone else was when Kara blurted out, “I lied.” 

 

“What?” Lena asked, confused by Kara’s random confession. 

 

Kara cleared her throat. “About earlier, I mean. I didn’t come over here to save you from Winn.” A moment passed while Kara tried to figure out how to say what was on her mind with Lena looking at her with encouraging eyes. “I wanted to ask you something, actually.” Lena’s heart was beating very quickly. If Kara was about to ask her what Lena could only dare to dream of, she was going to have a very hard time keeping her heart still. 

 

“And what would that be?” Lena said in a voice just above a whisper.

 

“Are you an alien?” Kara asked. Of all the things in the world for Kara to ask her in that moment, Lena did not think it would be  _ that _ . Trying to keep her disappointment to herself, Lena was about to say no when Kara continued with a smile, “Because your ass is out of this world.” 

 

Lena turned every shade of red possible before groaning and quickly walking back to the rest of the gang. She turned around to see Kara smiling so wide she thought her face would split in two.  _ God, she was fucked _ . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter: @lenalipbite


End file.
